


Innovative Inventions

by Queen_Cuntpunt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Kiss cam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 11:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20044897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Cuntpunt/pseuds/Queen_Cuntpunt
Summary: Hermione would do anything to see George smile again, even if it meant being subject to his newest invention, the kiss-snitch.





	Innovative Inventions

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: High Hopes

Normally Hermione wouldn't waste he time at a quidditch match, and yet here she was. Her first day off in weeks and she was spending it in the the stadium for the World Cup. She certainly wasn't here for the game though, even if it appeared every witch and wizard in existence was in attendance. This was the first World Cup since the end of the war, and everyone was here to celebrate a return to normalcy. Hermione, however, was here for George Weasley. 

She had once made the horrible mistake of taking her adoptive wizarding family to a muggle football game. Arthur had, of course, been enthralled by the simple sport and had praised their stamina to be able to play such an intense game with nothing but their feet. Ron had become bored within minutes, and compared it to quidditch at every chance. George had mostly ignored the sport until intermission where the dreaded kiss cam appeared. 

She wanted to explain that it was all set-up, that the muggles would have people sit in certain spots and than when the camera landed on them they would “act” out a scene. But the way his eyes lit up stopped her in her tracks. He hadn't looked so excited since the last time she had seen him and Fred plan a prank together. He looked focused, enthralled, and absolutely alive. So when the rest of the match he talked about how amazing it would be for a quidditch match she just smiled and nodded along.

Now she was stuck here to test the stupid invention. George had been beyond convinced that he finally perfected his “Kiss-Snitch” as he called it, and that it was destiny that he finished just in time for the World Cup. He had asked Ron and herself to attend to be his test subjects, convinced that they were the perfect candidates. Surely he was correct, the wizarding world had been absolutely obsessive about the trio since the wars end and a steamy publicized kiss would grab a lot of attention. Hermione wasn't so certain.

George had been listening during the football game, and he wasn't impressed by the muggles need to stage romance. Instead of just forging excitement like muggles he had worked to create a magical solution. Instead of the Kiss-Snitch being controlled by a person it was now instead magically guided to find the attendees with the most chemistry. Surely enough the little flying ball had stayed relatively close to them, but it hadn't exactly triggered yet, which was concerning seeing as both seekers were hot on the tail of the actual snitch. She wasn't sure what would happen if this invention failed, the first new product made without Fred. George had such high, high hopes.

The crowd across the stadium reached a fever pitch, their shouts a deafening wave as the two seekers flew parallel to the bleachers each stretching forward to claim the tiny ball that would end the match. Hermione clutched at Ron's hand desperately, the seekers were so close now and if they could just trigger the stupid Snitch it would be perfect. If it would just go off now maybe they would catch the end of the game with their kiss on the projection. Yet Ron wasn't looking at her, he was focused completely on the match.

For a fleeting moment Hermione was angry, how could he be thinking about the match when his brothers happiness rode on his newest invention. How could he forget what they were here for. Maybe if they actually paid attention to each other the stupid Snitch would activate. She stopped her thoughts before her anger took control. It wasn't only Ron's fault, it was hers too. She had come to this hoping to make George smile, but she never had the bravery to tell George that she would hardly consider Ron her lover. More like a brother really.

After the war everybody expected them to get together, and for the most part they just kind of did as people expected. They spent every day together, but they barely spoke. He didn't share her passions and she rolled her eyes over his. If this snitch was meant to react to chemistry than its a miracle the poor thing had the ability of flight at all around them. 

She broke her gaze away from Ron just in time to see Viktor snatch the snitch just a few feet from their spot in the stands. She felt a little shame having not paid attention to his match, possibly the most important match in his career, a do-over for the mess that was the World Cup in her fourth year. Once upon a time she would have considered herself a better friend than that. But, than again, he hadn't written her since before Bill's wedding. 

The raucous cheering from the crowd almost caused her to miss it. The ever so light clicking noise that George had told her the kiss-snitch would make when it found a match. A relieved smile graced her face, this could still work, George's new product would still get noticed, even if the match was technically over. Hermione shot an excited glance from Ron to the shiny little snitch as it began its projection across the playing field. 

Starting with an explosion of enormous pink hearts the words “Weasley Kiss Cam” stood out in a glittery obnoxious show that would put Madame Pudifoots to shame. The entire shimmering display was enough to catch the entire crowds attention but it was the projection afterward that truly started the resurgence of cheers. The image magnified for the majority of the wizarding population was not of her and Ron, but instead the kiss-snitch had found a new angle and instead framed Viktor and herself perfectly, in the heart shaped image. 

Immediately Hermione panicked. She couldn't ignore the stupid snitch, couldn't possibly allow herself to be the reason George's invention failed. She glanced back to Viktor, who was staring at his own befuddled expression on the projection. A brief side-eye to Ron showed her he had finally noticed the snitch had gone off. The briefest shake of his head caught her attention. Of course he wouldn't want her to kiss Viktor, even if it meant ruining things for his brother, even though his focus on this project damn near made him the man he was before Fred died. The briefest shake of her own head soothed his angry glare. But he misunderstood.

Hermione hadn't meant “No I won't kiss Viktor,” she had meant “No, I wont let George down.” She had meant “No, you cannot tell me what to do.” She had meant “No, I'm doing this and I don't care how many people get upset about it.” And she was quite certain there would be backlash. Molly certainly wouldn't be pleased by her kissing a wizard that wasn't her son. Viktor's fangirls would be furious that she swooped in to steal a kiss from him. The Daily Prophet would likely write more articles about her being some kind of wanton harlot . But still she didn't care. None of that mattered right now, not when she could help one of her closest friends.

Viktor was turning to her now, likely to ask her exactly what was going on. After all, what would a pureblood know about kiss-cams. She broke apart from Ron, closing the gap between her and Viktor in a frantic pace. She wasn't sure how long the snitch would actually stay activated, she had to make every second count. She jumped at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and burrowing her face into his neck. 

“Please, just kiss me.” She whispered frantically, hoping beyond hope that her wild mane of hair would prove useful and hide her whispered plea from the watching crowd. She wasn't sure she would have survived the embarrassment if he had pushed her away in front of everyone. Fortunately for her Viktor was as obliging as he had been back when they dated in fourth year. 

Suddenly his hand was in her hair, and his lips were on hers, and it was like being back in fourth year again. She hadn't been kissed like this in so long. Most of her kisses had been awkward, some too short and barely there, some as though her partner had wanted to eat her face. This kiss felt like coming home after a long day. Soothing like a hot bath, while eliciting the same adrenaline fueled response you get when you miss a step going down the stairs. 

She tightened her arms around him more firmly. Using the bulk of his frame to stay grounded in the moment. She licked her tongue out against his lips, eager to see if everything about his kisses was as amazing as she remembered, and unconcerned by the obnoxious whistles breaking out around them. 

The tightening on her waist should have alerted her to danger, but of course like old times just being in his presence made it difficult to think clearly. Before she knew it she was scooped up in his arms, sharing a broomstick with her gradeschool crush. 

“Viktor!” she called out, tightening her own grip around his neck in response. “What are you doing? Put me down!”

“Lots of players take their girlfriends on a victory lap after the game,” he explained. Slowly guiding his broom away from the stands. Peeking out over his shoulder she could see the truth to his words. Two of his teammates were flying around the stadium with a witch in their laps, both pairs traveling much faster than the two of them. “Just trying to, how do you say, 'sell it'” He explained, smiling into her curls. 

She looked back to the center of the stadium where the snitch had projected their interactions, relieved to see the device had moved on to others in the crowd. Now the snitch was broadcasting a rather exuberant blonde and her very shy looking companion who seemed to wish the floor would swallow him whole. 

After one very slow ride around the stadium Viktor returned her to her seat, landing his broom to stand beside her as his coach began his speech about the teams victory. She couldn't be sure but it almost seemed like George had winked at them as they landed, but she wasn't about to question him about it, not when he was smiling like the old times.


End file.
